The New Dimension
by JackThePokemonTrainer
Summary: Fair warning: this crossover contains a hellofalot more than just Pokemon and Digimon, but the main protagonists from the two series come from those respective franchises. This here is a crossover about a being who creates a universe, sending out warp portals to all over the dimensions dragging in people like T.K. from Digimon, Red from Pokemon, Albus Severus Potter, and friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first attempt at a crossover... ever. The first 8000 words are so are pre-written so i apologize if there are awkward breaks between chapters. tell me what you think, and i'll try to modify it to suit everyone's needs! ~JackthePokemonTrainer**

The Crossover to End All Crossovers

High up in a castle, in an unknown land in an unknown universe, a single being sat. Nobody knew who he was, where he was, or that he even existed. That is not relevant right now. The castle was, probably not what you imagined how it would be, well lit with electrical lighting. The being raised his hands, and spoke a single phrase in an unknown language. The being looked out the window of the castle in triumph. Circles of swirling light began appearing all over the landmass. However, these began appearing in other dimensions as well. Where human thoughts and games were made a reality.

"See you later T.K.!" a female voice yelled. "Enjoy school!" 12-year-old T.K. walked out of his apartment and met his two friends who lived in the building with him, Cody and Yolei, in the elevator. "Morning T.K.!" Yolei said cheerfully, and Cody nodded a greeting. "Good morning Patamon!" a voice squeaked from Cody's backpack. "Uppamon be quiet!" Cody hissed. Patamon laughed. "Good morning Uppamon." He said, and flew in a circle around the elevator. Confused? Yes, Patamon is a Digimon, or Digital Monster. He's a small creature, about the size of a toy poodle, with wings, and is an orange-ish color with a white underbelly. However, T.K.'s morning, or Patamon's for that matter, was not good in the slightest bit, for at that moment, tragedy struck. There was a bright flash of light, and Cody and Yolei hit the deck, but not T.K.; when the light cleared, Cody and Yolei gasped in shock. T.K. was gone.

Red yawned, stretched, and got out of bed, shaking the sleep out of his eyes. In his daily routine, he pushed the button on a small red-and-white sphere. What is it, you may ask? It's a Poke` Ball of course. Red is a Pokémon trainer from the region of Kanto, but he has traveled to the other five regions there as well. There was a swooshing noise, and a yellow mouse with red rosy cheeks popped out and landed on his shoulder. This was Pikachu, Red's main companion out of the six Pokémon he traveled with. Red got out of bed, and put his hand on the door. Of course, he wasn't even as lucky as T.K. _WHOOSH! _There was a flash of light, and Red, and funnily enough, the door, were gone. Pikachu cried desperately before another flash of light took him as well. Now that we have the main two stories out of the way, let's continue with the main adventure, without further interruption. _THUD! THUMP! BUMP! BUMP! _T.K., Red, Pikachu, Red's door, and Patamon hit the ground. Hard. They both scrambled to their feet. "PIKACHU THUNDERBOLT!" Red yelled, and an arc of electricity flew from Pikachu's rosy cheeks. T.K. held up a strange contraption known as a Digivice. "Patamon, time to go!" The Digivice glowed, and so did the necklace around his neck. Patamon became enveloped in a white light and began to grow and change. "Patamon warp digivolve to!" Patamon called gleefully. Red gasped. Standing in Patamon's place was a 6-foot-tall 6-winged Angel dressed in all white, except for a purple Bishop's helmet and a glowing purple sword. "Magnaangemon." He said, his voice ten times deeper. Red gasped. T.K. grinned. "Now if you could tell me where I am, that'd be great." Red groaned. "So you don't know either?" he asked, Pikachu hopping onto his shoulder. "No, why do you think I asked?" T.K. said exasperatedly. "Magnaangemon, you better de-digivolve." Magnaangemon sighed, and with another envelopment of white light, changed back to Patamon. T.K. went to put his Digivice back in his pocket, but felt a lump. "Huh, what's this?" he asked questioningly, and pulled it out. It was a rectangular machine, much like a D-terminal*, so T.K. flipped it open pointing at Red. The machine immediately beeped, and the screen on the inside flashed and showed a picture with a short description. "Red," T.K. muttered. "A Pokémon Trainer from the Kanto Region, specifically Pallet Town. He has a variety of Pokémon but always can be seen with his inseparable partner Pikachu." T.K. glanced up too see Red had pulled out a similar device and had it pointed at T.K. "Takeru 'T.K.' Kaishi, hometown Japan in the Asian continent. Has a digimon partner named Patamon who has the ability to 'digivolve' or change into other forms for short periods of time? T.K. also wields the Digi-egg of Hope, which similar to his crest, can cause Patamon to digivolve. He has succeeded in defeating Digimon several times his size, much with the help of his partner. Patamon, however, cannot digivolve without help from T.K." They looked at each other and simultaneously put the devices away and shook hands. "I suppose, we have to stick together." T.K. muttered. Red nodded. "At least until we can find our friends." He said, and broke the handshake.


	2. Chapter Two: Vs Monochromon, Mega Chariz

Then, before they could say anything else, there was a loud thumping noise. The undergrowth around them rustled. Suddenly, two figures stepped out of the undergrowth, neither human. "A Pokémon!" Red cried. "With a digimon!" T.K. chipped in. a third figure stepped out of the undergrowth. "What about me?" he replied sharply. Red held up his identifying device. "Let's see, we have Mega Charizard, Monochromon, and…" T.K. gasped. "Its Phantomon!" Phantomon chuckled. "It has been a long time T.K." T.K. gasped more. "Could it be…?" Phantomon chuckled. "Phantomon, digivolve to!" T.K. and Patamon gasped simultaneously. "Piedmon!" he cried excitedly. Red flipped opened his identifier. "Piedmon, a wizard-type mega digimon who previously led the Dark Masters." Piedmon was about 6 feet tall decked out in a red jokers costume, but was not the least bit funny. He had two swords sheathed at his back and he wore a mask bearing a black ace on a white backdrop on one half, and a white ace with a black backdrop on the other. T.K. held up his digivice. "Patamon, let's go!" he yelled. "PATAMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO!" Patamon cried happily. He grew and changed yet again, and even Piedmon stepped back. "Magnaangemon." He said solemnly. "You two." Piedmon said, gesturing to his packmates. "Get him. I'll deal with the mouse." So Magnaangemon raised his sword as Monochromon and Mega charizard combated him. "T.K.!" Red called. "I'll handle Piedmon! If you hit Charizard hard enough, he should revert to his regular form!" and with that, Pikachu and Red squared off against Piedmon. Magnaangemon slashed Monochromon in the face with his sword, Excalibur. Monochromon staggered back, and instead of being reconfigured, vanished in a flash of light. Mega Charizard turned and breathed fire at Magnaangemon. Magnaangemon flew back, and remained in the air, soaring up, closely followed by Mega Charizard. From the high distance, all you could see were streaks of purple and red. T.K. turned his attention to Piedmon and Red. Piedmon was down on one knee, his clothes smoking. "Very… impressive." He muttered, and got up. Red gasped. Piedmon flew into the air a few feet. "Impressive, but I am not the hardest enemy you will face along your adventure." He said, and disappeared in a distortion of air. Pikachu was breathing heavily, but still was standing. Suddenly, a huge swirling portal opened on the ground. "Perfect!" T.K. cried happily. Red moved to step in. T.K. jumped and tackled him to the ground. "Don't go near it!" he yelled. "What is it?" Red said bewilderedly. Suddenly, Mega Charizard slammed into the ground, hard, missing the portal by inches. He began to stagger to his feet. "Volt tackle!" Red cried. Pikachu crackled with electricity, and tackled Mega Charizard into the portal and darting out of the way of its swirling vortex. The portal rumbled and closed, and a small orange-ish shape fell out of the sky. T.K. ran over and caught Patamon, who was passed out from exhaustion. "Wow, a Mega Charizard must be comparable to a Mega Digimon if Patamon is passed out." T.K. said, a little worried. Red laughed. "He should be fine, especially after he gets this!" Red says, picking up a ring with a red gem in it that Mega Charizard dropped, and putting away the Identifier he was looking at a minute ago, then he walked over to where Monochromon was standing and picked up another ring with black gem in it. He tossed one to Pikachu, and the other to Patamon. The moment they made contact, the gems disintegrated Patamon and Pikachu immediately perked up. "I was reading the Identifier and found out their usefulness. They apparently are dropped by all things when they go back to their universe, like Monochromon did. Also, I figured out that your friend Piedmon is part of a council of beings from all different dimensions who rule this place. Speaking of which, Monochromon- when he disappeared? He didn't die, he was sent back to the Digi-world." Red finished. T.K. nodded. "So now what?" he asked. "Well, I'm sure some of our friends are here, so maybe we should find them… tomorrow." He said glancing up at the sky.


	3. Chapter 3: The Council

Suddenly, there was another rustle in the bushes. "Of course." T.K. said, annoyed. This time, a 16-year-old boy stepped out of the bushes with a long bronze sword. Red held up his identifier. "Percy Jackson." Red began, "Son of the Greek god Poseidon, god of the seas, earthquakes, et cetera. He has saved the world multiple times and has killed the mighty titan Kronos, along with Hyperion and Iapetus." T.K. looked Percy up and down. "Do you have any idea what a titan is Red?" he asked. Red shook his head. Without another word, Percy ran towards them, sword held high. T.K. raised his Digivice, but in one swift movement, Percy sent it flying. "Uh oh." T.K. said. That didn't stop Patamon, however. "BOOM BUBBLE!" Patamon cried, and unleashed a jet of pure air, sending Percy's sword out of his hands, and causing Percy to trip and fall back. Suddenly, a beam of red light flew from Percy's body and hovered in the air, about 10 feet up. Percy got to his feet. "Was it you who rescued me from the spirit of him?" Percy asked groggily. "Who's him?" T.K. asked. "The one who created this dimension and sent us all here." Percy said, sitting up. "His name is- Agh!" Percy never finished his sentence. He didn't die; he just never finished that particular sentence. He only keeled over, unconscious. Red and T.K. looked up at the swirling red mass, growing ever larger. Suddenly, it split into multiple parts, and took solid form. Red and T.K. gasped. Villains from all sorts of universes were there, including from T.K.'s and Red's. "It's Piedmon." T.K. said solemnly. "With Devimon, MetalEtemon, Apocalamon, Myotismon, and Milleniumon." Red looked up and down the row of villains. "Giovanni is there with a team so deadly and destructive I'd be amazed if we could stop it." He said, shivering. T.K. held up his IDF. "Mewtwo, Hydreigon, Red Gyarados, Dark Tyranitar, Ninetales and Houndoom?" he shrugged and put his IDF away. Giovanni stepped forward grinning, being the only human there. "You see, a certain someone has called us here with promises of ruling our dimensions. To think, all we need to do is crush some resistance! You, at the moment, are our largest threat. A Pokémon and a Digimon together simply must be stopped before…" he let his sentence hanging. "At least that Red one doesn't know how to make his weird Pakemon or whatever it is temporarily evolve!" Metaletemon said grinning. Devimon smacked him upside the head. "At least he doesn't know he just has to Raise his Identifier and Pokedex up and say 'Morph ID-volve activate?" Milleniumon said cheerfully. Red Gyarados smacked him with his tail HARD. T.K. shrugged. "Might as well try it Red." He said, looking at him. So Red shrugged as well and raised his IDF and Pokedex and yelled. "MORPH ID-EVOLVE ACTIVATE!" he yelled, and there was a gasp from the villains as a beam of light shot from Red's IDF and hit Pikachu square in the back. The light enveloped him, and like Patamon, he began to glow and change. When the light died, there was nothing drastically different. He was larger, taller and plumper. He was now a dirty yellow-ish brown, and his cheek sacs were now yellow. His thunderbolt tail was still in place, but much longer, and his ears were curvier. "I would like to introduce Raichu." Said Red happily.


End file.
